Many merchants offer deals to individuals to increase the acquisition of the items by consumers from the merchants. In many cases, information related to deals may be exchanged between the consumers, the merchants, service providers, third-parties, or combinations thereof. For example, individuals may receive information about deals from merchants, service providers, deal sourcers, and the like. Additionally, input options to acquire deals and information about transactions to acquire deals may be exchanged between entities associated with offering deals and the individuals acquiring the deals. Further, transactions may be conducted relating to the redemption of deals, the refunding of the value of deals, and/or the refunding of the value of items acquired in association with the deals.
Typically, information may be exchanged in association with the advertising, acquisition, redemption, and return/refund of deals via a limited number of options. To illustrate, an individual may receive information about a deal via a mobile client device, acquire the deal via the mobile client device, and redeem the deal via the mobile client device. In another illustration, an individual may receive information about a deal via a site of a service provider, acquire the deal via the site of the service provider, and redeem the deal via the site of the service provider. Providing limited options to obtain information about deals, acquire deals, redeem deals, obtain refunds/returns in association with deals, and so forth, may be inconvenient and limit participation in deals by individuals and/or merchants.